Sesshoumaru's Bad Day
by twidget1507
Summary: Sesshoumaru returns to Japan after a long absense and is afraid that he might be losing his mind.


Sesshoumaru was afraid he was losing his mind

**A/N**: Just a fun little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone, nothing really serious or thought provoking. I'll also be updating my actual story soon so keep an eye out for that. Hope you guys like it, if you do review it and let me know, if you don't you can let me know that too. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Sesshoumaru was afraid he was losing his mind. He knew coming back to Japan after an almost twenty-year absence was a bad idea. He had survived for over 2,000 years in Japan but now, it had been barely 48 hours and he was almost convinced that he was going insane. Unfortunately, he had no other choice but to spend at least the next week at his estate. The possessions throughout his once magnificent castle were going to fall into ruin if he did not have someone restore not only the castle itself, but also the artifacts throughout the home. But first he would need each piece appraised and than insured before he would allow anyone free access to his possessions. The pieces had been in his family for nearly three centuries now and he was damned if he would be responsible for their destruction.

While in his private study, he almost felt at peace. The scent of his long dead, half-brother was barely noticeable, barely. This was not supposed to happen to him, he was a great demon lord who demanded respect, even within this modern age. He refused to be tormented by the scent of his idiot hanyou brother, especially since he had died over two hundred years ago. With a half-hearted huff, Sesshoumaru exited his study while calling for his driver to meet him at the front door, maybe a trip into town would help to calm his obviously overworked nerves.

Sesshoumaru could not believe it; the scent was actually stronger in town. It seemed like the further into town he traveled the stronger the hanyou's scent became. Extremely frustrated, and slightly worried about his sanity, Sesshoumaru decided to pop into the local café for a coffee and to read the paper, an activity that always seemed to calm him. After receiving his, completely overpriced, cup of coffee, Sesshoumaru claimed a booth looking out upon the street and proceeded to drink his coffee and read his paper.

It took nearly half an hour and another two cups of coffee, but Sesshoumaru was finally starting to feel sane once more when a flash of red from the window caught his eye. Lowering the paper, he was shocked by what he saw, there he was, Inuyasha, and his wench, of all people, walking down the street. Now Sesshoumaru was seriously going to check himself into a mental hospital. Not only did Inuyasha die two hundred years ago, but it had also been almost five hundred years since he had seen the miko, not since the defeat of Naraku, actually, had he laid eyes upon the human miko.

Now he was beyond his limit, he was under too much stress with his company and the demands of his estate to brush off the sight. Before he lost sight of them, he finished what was left of his coffee in one gulp and left the coffee shop to follow the duo. His nose had never steered him wrong in the past and he was hoping that it wasn't doing so now. In one swift motion, he darted into an ally and leapt onto the roof of the building the hanyou and miko had just walked past.

He followed them for nearly half an hour, always staying in the shadows and undetected. Once they came upon the steps of a shrine he decided to make his presence known, he may be the most powerful demon lord still in existence but he had no desire to enter the shrine grounds. Quietly he leapt from the tree he was currently residing in and landed in front of the stunned pair.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw the startle and fear in both the hanyou's and the miko's eyes. Quietly, he lowered the spell that kept his demonic appearance hidden and started to walk towards them. To his surprise, the pair just stared at him, as if dumbstruck. "What is the meaning of this?" he stated more than asked. Just as Inuyasha was beginning to open his mouth, Kagome placed a hand on his arm before speaking herself. "Lord Sesshoumaru, how can you possibly be here, did you follow us through the well?" Kagome was scared and mad at the same time, if Sesshoumaru could travel through the well, who else could.

Ignoring her question, Sesshoumaru continued, "You both have been dead for centuries, and yet I see you before me, how is that possible?" With a quiet giggle, realization swept over Kagome and Inuyasha. This was not the Sesshoumaru from the feudal era; this was Sesshoumaru 500 years in the future. The giggles ceased when they both heard a low, threatening growl come from Sesshoumaru.

Nervous once again, Kagome explained as best she could about her family's shrine, the ancient secret well, and how she came to be in the feudal era. After her story was complete, Sesshoumaru looked her over for any signs of deception. Detecting none, he said, "That explains a lot" before once again lifting his concealment spell and disappearing into Tokyo, leaving behind one very confused hanyou and one very confused miko.


End file.
